This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.). The varietal denomination is `Frau Machiko`. The new cultivar originated as a seedling from the inventor's controlled crossing as pollen and seed parents, respectively, the varieties known as `Madam Blumkock` and `Silver-Edge` in Tochigi-Prefecture, Japan. `Frau Machiko` was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated parentage in a controlled environment. `Frau Machiko` is distinguished from its parents and all other varieties of Hydrangea, of which I am aware, by the pigmentation pattern in its sepals which is predominanently white with color radiating out from the apex to give a cruciform appearance to the florets. This new cultivar has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor over a three year period with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
`Frau Machiko` is distinguished from its parents and all other varieties of Hydrangea of which I am aware by the pigmentation pattern in its sepals. Sepal color of `Frau Machiko` is predominately white with blue or pink pigmentation. Sepal pigmentation of individual Hydrangea macrophylla plants depends on the nutrients and pH of the growing medium. The pigmentation of `Frau Machiko` begins at the base of the flower and fades to white as it progresses across the length and width of the sepals. The color is deepest in the 5-7 middle veins of the sepals. The sepal coloration of the pollen parent, `Madam Blumkock`, is uniformly pink. The sepals of seed parent, `Silver-Edge`, have a uniform red pigmentation, with white edges. While there are other Hydrangeas with a coloration pattern on their sepals, none of the other known varieties of Hydrangeas have the particular pattern of `Frau Machiko` where the sepal is predominately white with color radiating out from the apex to give a cruciform appearance to the florets. The new variety of Hydrangea as described herein is further characterized by its compact growth habit, the ease with which it can be forced in a greenhouse, and its large, long lasting flowers. Mature flowers slowly fade to green and ultimately brown with age.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken by the inventor from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in a controlled environment at Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Frau Machiko` is firmly fixed. Asexual reproduction of successive generations at Half Moon Bay was achieved by taking vegetative cuttings from selected plants, in August of 1991, June of 1992, the spring of 1993 and June of 1994. Each new generation over the three years retained the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Frau Machiko`.